Sparrow Daywind/Battle Data
As a prerequisite for becoming a Marshal, one must possess incredible levels of physical ability and mental fortitude, befitting of being selected to serve as Marshal in the Order of Nine. With Sparrow's abilities, he's able to fight evenly with A-Class fighters and in some cases has even been regarded as closer to an S-Class ranking when in the heat of battle. Within the series, he's one of the strongest combatants in BattleScar with only a few being to surpass him in power and skill. Powers & Abilities Boasting a Level 5 Drive, a master martial artist and military trained, Sparrow is one of the most proficient fighters in all of BattleScar and one the finest athletes throughout the seven regions. As a Marshal, he also holds great power and authority within the Julian Region, second only to Head Marshal Gildrum. He places more emphasis on speed and agility during combat, using his Gear power to fight at a safe distance and from different angles. Drive Power Level 5 Drive: To become a Marshal, one must have an incredible amount of Drive Power with great control and mastery over its usage. Sparrow has been measured to have a Level 5 Drive, though during moments of stress or rage that level has seemingly shot up to Level 6 in certain instances. This places him among the most powerful Drive wielders in the world. When manifesting it visibly, it produces a red flame-like aura, similar to Crow's own aura. Those standing in its presence feel no heat but are overcome but its intensity either way. It produces enough pressure to bring weaker individuals to their knees, such as anyone possessing a Level 3 Drive or less, and on more than one occasion visibly intimidating fighters with an equal level of Drive as his. As a Marshal, he's a master at Tuning, as well as being able to use the more advanced techniques of Shifting and Revving during combat to heighten his already impressive physical talents. Physical Abilities Great Speed: Even without the use of Shifting, Sparrow can move at blurring speeds, able to immediately appear in front of a target and unleash a barrage of attacks during the span of a single breath. This allows him to defeat targets before they have the chance to react to his movements, which only the most skilled fighters with sharpened reflexes are able to do. Even then, top tier fighters have stated that following Sparrow is difficult to do. He's honed his speed to such a degree that he moves fluidly, even in the middle of an intense battle, without wasted motion. This allows him to conserve energy and stamina so that he can fight more efficiently in combat. His speed is such an important aspect to his fighting that he's developed his own style because of it, preferring to use his quickness and light footwork to immediately dispatch enemies in the blink of an eye. *'Shifting Master:' When using his Drive power to further increase his speed, Sparrow becomes like the wind, able to move with such quickness that it almost appears as though he were teleporting. With a single step he can immediately disappear, leaving behind a small whirlwind as the air is pushed away and then instantly appear near the target in mid attack. This level of speed can disorient an opponent as he moves with dizzying quickness. Since his normal speed was already difficult to follow, using Shifting only further enhances that effect and places him among the fastest combatants there is in the entire GIFL and BattleScar. Even compared to Ran D. Brand's Knockout Power speed and Lowen's Fast Heartz, its amazing how fast Sparrow can move just through sheer Drive as opposed to any enhancements a Gear can provide. Mental Abilities Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page.